There are many applications in academic, industrial, and medical fields that benefit from devices and methods that are capable of accurately and controllably delivering fluids, such as liquids and gases, that have a beneficial effect when administered in known and controlled quantities. Such devices and methods can be particularly useful in the medical field where treatments for many patients include the administration of a known amount of a substance at predetermined intervals.
One category of devices for delivering such fluids is that of pumps that have been developed for the administration of insulin and other medicaments for those suffering from both type I and type II diabetes. Some pumps configured as portable infusion devices can provide continuous subcutaneous medicament injection and/or infusion therapy for the treatment of diabetes. Such therapy may include, e.g., the regular and/or continuous injection or infusion of insulin into the skin of a person suffering from diabetes and offer an alternative to multiple daily injections of insulin by an insulin syringe or an insulin pen. Such pumps can be ambulatory/portable infusion pumps that are worn by the user and may use replaceable cartridges. Examples of such pumps and various features that can be associated with such pumps include those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0053816; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,573,027; 8,986,253; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0324928; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0331790; U.S. Pat. No. 8,287,495; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/241,257 (filed Aug. 19, 2016); and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/158,125 (filed May 18, 2016), each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
One type of pump that has been developed is a patch pump, or micro pump. Patch pumps are small pumps, typically ambulatory, that may be carried directly on the skin under the user's clothing. In some cases, the pumps are situated directly on, or very near to, the injection site such that little or no tubing is required to deliver the insulin or other medicament to the patient. Some patch pumps include a single button on the pump to initiate delivery of medicament and do not include a built-in display or user interface. These pumps are therefore primarily remote-controlled. Having only a single button on the pump provides the advantage of being more robust for waterproofing and resistance to external contaminants. However, a disadvantage is that the functionality of a pump with a single button is limited without the use of a remote control apparatus, typically including a user interface.